


Maple

by Mr_Odyssey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Odyssey/pseuds/Mr_Odyssey
Summary: 桎梏缠身却四平八稳，身无所缚而功败垂成，他带着身上的恶魔游走廿年有余， 一夕念改，岁月起落山川倾覆，那过往的人性烟火气，挚友竹马情，所担的大义，所付的嘱托，都在追逐“崇高理想”的路上经一杆称被抛得干干净净，到了终路发现自己除了体内的恶魔一无所有，形骸具朽。然而我是不会写be的，sap骨子里有种颇有张力的孤独，虽然在最后才幡然醒悟，但他不会放弃，他可以孑然一身，可以清醒至死，可以像saveme里的roy一样不破理智最后一根弦。





	Maple

“你是想做自己喜欢的人，还是别人期望的人？”

“逃避不是解决问题的办法。”他双臂环在脑后，仰躺于不甚宽敞的太空舱卧房的床上。身周白雾弥散，一个清秀的年轻人单手托腮后靠于藤椅上。他只唤了自己人类的灵魂出来。  
“你们已经逃跑了，在公审前夜。已再难取得人民的信任。”年轻人半阖着眼，似乎对事态发展并无兴趣。  
“上位者并不一定需要人民的信任。傀儡政权在这颗星球上存在了五千年，如今看似幕后操纵者和它的傀儡走下神坛，实则利益的分配才刚开始。”床上的人眯了眯蓝眼睛，透出一丝危险的尖锐。“分蛋糕从来不靠是否占据道德制高点，而是手腕强硬几何。钟离飘和她羸弱的精灵族能撑到几时，才会被趋之若鹜的利欲熏心者吞没？谁又是后来逐上者？”  
“看来你已经有了想法。”年轻人慢慢端正了坐姿，眼神逐渐认真起来。“逐权之路总是腥风血雨。但壹索，你不能杀人，不能夺人性命——至少不是你亲自下手。这会使他变得更强大。总有你无法控制的一天。”  
床上的人闻言皱了皱眉，侧过身。“我不会输给他。”  
“我已经逐渐探知不清你的想法了。这是个危险的信号。你应该把他收回到盒里。”  
“......”  
“灵魂——人类的灵魂永远无法强迫躯壳！”他自嘲，走向床上的躯壳。“你在拒绝我，催促我消失，我只好先行告辞。你向来是个聪明的孩子，相信会好好衡量利弊。”他意味深长地说。  
就在他走进躯壳的那一刻，雾旋即退散，壹索从床上缓缓起身，走到落地窗前——掀开帘布，映入眼帘的是同他青阳山庄卧室窗前一样的景色，远处便是巨人山麓，火鸟脆鸣声袅袅不绝。平和得犹如梦幻，仿佛一切如前，午阳微醺而催人慵懒。舰上的人似乎想以这种方式缅怀被他们揉碎、抛弃的过去，美丽新世界在这座舰上蚕食着诡异的沉默发迹起来，网住了输给了岁月而业已腐朽的心。“位高权重者为留驻于高位不得不担起流脓的罪恶，却被终被自噬的未来吓破了胆。”他伸手触摸微凉的显示屏，手感与真正的玻璃相差甚远，“但我不会。”

壹索从一阵混沌中醒来。灵魂按理不该有睡眠，感到困倦是魔力耗尽的前兆。钻心咒的痛楚感也大不如前，变成了微乎其微的存在，这并不是好事，只是魔力殆尽，难以支撑起灵魂敏锐的感知。他背靠着结界而坐，屈起一只腿，将手臂放在膝盖上，仰头望向透不进光的结界顶部。时间已经不多了......他五味杂陈。眼看时间流逝，自己在结界内仅维持形体存在的奢望都难以为继，不知外面如何天翻地覆。  
少了胸口处的钻心疼痛，他难得头脑清明，得以细细思考。  
黑齿得到了自己的躯壳，必定不会顾及萝铃的安全而直接找上雪面玉狐索要星球的控制权，他看向身旁的魂盒，没有它，雪面玉狐对黑齿束手无策，以其之狠辣，那只狐狸的处境不会太好。如果它被恶魔制住，萝铃倒也可侥幸无恙。而奇介失去了自己行踪——或者他已经察觉到了异样，应该早已行动寻找自己，找到他住的这间小屋并不困难。昔日天鸟之主，不应对黑齿的区区一个结界无能为力。它却迟迟未破，很可能是因为黑齿还施加了隐藏魔法，掩去了其气息。  
隐藏魔法的上限接近无穷，优秀的魔法师甚至能隐去事物气息长达五千年之久——萧非的龙狗便可以为之佐证。  
自己像龙狗一样被封在结界里暗无天日，简直像成了他的玩物一样。他用一直垂在身旁的手遮住了自己的脸，干笑了几声。  
但不会太久了，这样的日子。  
壹索收住笑，缓慢地直起身子，扶着结界站了起来。没有任何一种魔法是完美的。他想。遮蔽魔法的缺陷在于它只能阻挡外界对内部的观测，而对内部主动向外界发出的信息黔驴技穷。  
他无法判断奇介有没有坚守于此的自信与魄力，但自己的魔力已经接近极限，不就此一搏也不过多得几天的苟且，逆转不了消失的结局。  
他想起做下决定的那天夜里，自己结束与灵魂的对谈，伸手触摸映着巨人山风光的“窗户”，自誓不会沉沦于自欺欺人的安乐乡。如今生死攸关，才明白之于糖果，风霜何其肩背难望。  
多么大言不惭，多么恍如隔世。壹索冷笑一声，却双手撑上结界，开始输出魔力。  
外部，奇介终于感到凝滞已久的空气出现了一丝波动，他三步并作两步来到魔力气息的来源处，与此同时，绿先生也带着龙狗出现。  
两人对视了一眼：“看来壹索解决了自己的麻烦。”  
然而半个月过去，再强大的人类其灵魂也接近临界点。必须赶快找到那个魔族孩子。  
明确了黑齿施法的地点，破解他的咒术便事半功倍。奇介射出一道显形咒，遮蔽魔法果然应声而解，结界再无处遁形。他们开始各自寻找其纰漏之处。终于，随着龙狗的一声吠叫，一道魔光飞来，结界终于土崩瓦解！

在临界状态依旧勉力输出魔力并不好受，甚至犹如钻心咒一般煎熬。如果灵魂也会出汗，想必壹索全身都已被冷汗浸透了。体力与意志透支的边缘，冠冕堂皇的大道理都已黯然失色，他只是跟着身体的惯性在行动。  
“哈、哈......唔......”视野愈发昏暗，输出魔力给灵魂所加的负荷出乎他的意料。  
“也许再过不久......”他迷糊地想着，还未接下后话，就感到双手逐渐脱力，再难支撑自己的身体，腿一软整个人便向前栽去，却并没撞上预想中的结界，而是倒在了一个人的怀里。  
“是壹索吗？！”奇介被突如其来的一股魔力吓得一惊，却碍于鸟灵不甚强大的魔力无法直接看到灵魂，只得转头以目光询问绿先生。对方正从另一侧赶来，面色严肃得可怕：“他的状态很不好。”说着托起壹索的背，把他放在地上，半跪于其侧朝他的胸口输入魔力，“人类脱离躯壳便无法恢复魔力，真是脆弱的生物。”  
奇介紧张地感受着地上几不可闻的魔力，似乎在抱怨：“他把自己搞这么狼狈有什么好处？”语气虽急促，音调却带着颤。绿先生正专注地输出魔力，并不理会他，鸟灵先生见无插手余地，也就自顾自地回望刚被破除的结界。一个暗色的小方盒吸引了他的注意。  
“这是......他在离开萧龙星球前拿的东西。”  
绿先生闻言一惊，转头望向奇介，一时竟忘了控制输出魔力的力度，身下的壹索难受得闷哼一声。奇介正走近方盒，听到身后的呻吟顿了一顿，正要回头一探究竟——  
毫无预兆地，他出现了。  
自结界被破后一度退散的黑暗再度卷土重来，如洪水猛兽、遮天蔽日，突然而迅猛的攻势不减凌厉，轻易击碎了在场人的理智，一时间竟使人分不清自己身处何方。  
在众人沉浸于惊愕中时，拥有壹索躯壳的恶魔信步踱到自己的魂盒旁，不紧不慢地捡起魂盒放到大衣口袋里，同时朝壹索抛去了一道锐利的魔光。  
奇介回过神来，本能地尝试拦截，但黑齿显然比之前更加强大，远远超越了鸟灵的能力范畴，就在他急切地望着快要进入灵魂身体的魔光时，绿先生一挥手解决了眼前的危机。  
魔光被破，“壹索”脸上却依旧挂着不屑的冷笑，他悬于结界原先所在的上方，仅凭意念便催出了更强大的魔力漩涡，一切人都被他影响，奇介被这力量掀倒在地，震惊之余急切地寻找同伴的身影，眼见绿先生怀抱着壹索的灵魂隐在恶魔身后的阴影之中，他的绿眼睛沉静而尖锐，空余的手单伸出食指放在微张的嘴前，做了一个噤声的手势。奇介看得真切，身形一瞬凝滞，却只看下一刻对面的人抱着灵魂一同消失在一道绿色魔光之中。  
“壹索”察觉身后的异样，迅速转身挥出一道红色魔光，危险的红色魔光撕裂绿光，堪堪进入尚要消失的魔力隙缝之中。眼见成功，空中的人再次露出诡谲的冷笑。他缓缓回头，俯视下方的奇介。  
“那么，鸟灵先生，现在是我们的问题了。”

壹索在一片茉莉花海中醒来，眼里晕满纯白，以为是回到了墨夷家族的海岛上，一时间全身紧绷，挣扎着就要起身，突然两眼一黑又栽倒在地——却没有痛感。他眯了眯眼，这才想起自己是无实体的灵魂。  
单手撑地支起上半身，他开始细细环顾四周。说这是茉莉花海并不恰当，这只是林中一片空旷的地带，周围的树木不规则地包围着这块区域，布置这里的人似乎只是以他为中心划出一块近似圆的空地，茉莉花被紧密地种植在这片区域里，而其外只有零星分布的芽苞和与青草无异的花茎。  
显然设计者并不想要害他。茉莉花或许是为了给他持续提供魔力，尽管并不愿与萧非相提并论，但后者确实依靠它们在魔力神殿保持千年身躯不腐。自己失去意识前，灵魂已到了消失的临界点，如今不说恢复得十分彻底，但行动和思考已较之前得心应手太多，身体亦轻盈许多。单靠茉莉花远不能达到这个效果，其微量魔力甚至无法维持自己的临界存在。对方必定主动为自己输入了大量魔力。“咒语也解除了。”他暗想，摸了摸余痛犹存的胸口——但令人心悸的钻心咒确已不复存在。  
壹索沉浸在自己的思考中，并未察觉到身后缓慢接近的气息。“你已经醒了！”看到眼前的人全身一震，绿先生轻笑几声：“壹索不用如此拘谨，相信你已经知道，我并无意伤害你。”  
壹索缓缓转过身，尽管恢复过半，但先前的剧烈透支依旧让他有种大病初愈的虚弱，活动略有僵硬。对面的人在等待的同时说道：“他帮助和与奇介相遇的理由。我们直到半个月后才找到并破坏封住你的结界，而你在这里昏迷了三天。”  
“现在是什么情况？”  
绿眼睛的男人在他对面蹲下身来，盘起双腿，堪堪坐定于茉莉花外：“壹索指哪方面？你的家人？萧龙星球？还是你躯壳的所作所为？”  
最后一句话如同芒刺在背：“他做了什么？”  
绿先生的眼神突然变得意味深长：“什么也没做。”  
壹索一愣：“什么意思？他得到了一个强大的躯壳，统治这个星球不就易如反掌了？”  
“但他恰恰并未这样做。你知道为什么我们迟迟未破坏封住你的结界吗？因为我和奇介一直忙于奔走寻找你的躯壳——他在那夜之后神秘消失了，却什么也没做，就像一滴水遁入汪洋大海般悄无声息，我们甚至无从得知躯壳中的恶魔灵魂已经反客为主。  
“而距离绿面雪狐以神之使者的身份高调出现在萧龙公众面前已有近两个月，萧龙族和魔族高层的集体缺席已被人们抛在脑后，迟迟才派出那几艘象征性大于实际用途的古董追击舰已经说明了现政府高层的倾向，与其追击你们，不如拉拢可靠的盟友。”  
他一改淡定从容，危险地眯了眯眼，“而据说他们已和钟离飘达成交易。黑魔法袭击只在‘真相’揭露之初有过短暂停息，随后迅速死灰复燃，在当前混乱的局势下大有摧枯拉朽之势。近日报刊和电视节目群魔乱舞，其中却有一股不可忽视的势力——他们强调政府在保持现阶段平衡中的重要性，呼吁审判原萧龙和魔族高层但保留政府体系，之后再缓慢清算，替换掉‘背叛者’。这股势力借眼前的混乱瞒天过海，仔细调查却能发现其作者大多是萧龙政府下属的学院和研究院的高知学者。现在人民义愤填膺，讨伐背叛者之论如火如荼，此类呼吁看似难得民心、似空中阁楼，但人民又不愿承担接踵而至的纷飞战火，待到民心疲敝之时，就是滋于人心已久的兹言论再起高楼之日。想想到时候萧龙政府再度拥得人心的样子吧，他们只需要刮去无关痛痒的朽骨就好了。”  
绿先生拉了拉嘴角，随后迅速抿去浅笑，神情变得无比认真，“绿面雪狐公布‘真相’的那个夜里，不少人尚处于犹豫之中，在反戈与否间徘徊不定，甚至有人质疑公布真相的目的。然而你为了家人的安全、照顾莫明莫元脆弱的心理，情愿抛弃他们逃到星舰上，坐实了你们的罪行。壹索，你知道自己犯了个多大的错吗？”  
庞大的信息争先恐后涌来，有如排山倒海之势逼人惊愕不已。与预料大相径庭的现实搅得他心烦气乱。萧龙政府体量庞大，一旦倒台不堪设想，因此与目前强势的精灵族结盟理所当然，魔族现由金格的父亲接手，他是个志在兼济天下的理想家，若迎着时代的风倒也可成一代风云，但在风雨欲来的现今，其仁慈之心与软弱的手腕注定会毁了魔族。萧龙政府与精灵族结盟的计划里无魔族插手余地，想必是他自命清高不愿淌这趟浑水的缘故，其结果便是使自己轻易被踢出棋局。  
听到绿先生话末的斥责，壹索一颤，似乎想要说些什么，但又低下头保持沉默。  
他隐约感觉对方想要用这纷杂的信息引导自己推论出什么，然而一闪而过的念头转眼便淹没在沉默里。  
许久，他下意识地开口：“我想回去。”  
久得不到回应，他抬头向对面望去，却看见对方正看着自己，目光接近于深沉。  
“迷之森林不会阻止任何人的任何行为。壹索先生随时都可以从这里离开。”绿先生收起双腿，一手撑膝一手撑地慢慢站起，身上的长袍蹭到了些许泥土与青草，他轻手抚去，“同样，迷之森林不会干预结界外的任何事。”  
壹索紧盯着他这一系列动作：“你在黑齿的结界外帮助了我，迷之森林对世事插手了。”  
“壹索确实敏锐。你这么聪明，难道想不到理由吗？”  
“没有人会放弃自己的利益......高高在上的森林也被人类的欲望拖进了深渊。”他戏谑。  
绿眼睛微微眯起，经阳光折射竟犹如碧玺般通透：“森林与人类从未分割过......”  
说罢，他长袍一挥，背过身去，跨坐上了不知何时出现的龙狗：“那么，壹索先生，有缘再会。”


End file.
